


Date with a Druid

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [14]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth goes on a date with Avalon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date with a Druid

“And remember, if you need anything-“

“Yes, call you, we know,” said Katja. “Gosh, you’re such a mum. And I should know.” She rolled onto her stomach on the couch. “Go enjoy your date. We’ll be fine here.”

“Are you sure?” asked Elizabeth, wringing her hands together. “Because I can stay if you need me. You just mentioned your past, surely you’re emotionally vulnerable from that.”

“Is she still here?” asked Alex, emerging from the bathroom in a cloud of steam and not much else. “Just go, Elizabeth. Don’t make me march you out the door.”

“Oh, put some clothes on,” said Elizabeth with a groan, putting her hand over her eyes.

“I disagree,” said Katja. “She looks much better like this.”

“Alright, fine, I’m going,” said Elizabeth, seeing exactly where this was going. She stopped at the door. “You will be okay, won’t you?”

“Go!” both girls yelled at her, and Elizabeth had to laugh as she finally stepped out of her cottage. Her smile faded as she looked across to the café, and butterflies started up in her stomach again. How did those girls do this? Then again, Elizabeth supposed that it was a bit different for a group of young adults. They could just go out for coffee, and none of them were higher in rank than the other. Avalon had been a high-ranking druid for so long now that he’d practically retired before Garnok had started acting up again.

With a slight shake of her head, Elizabeth put one foot in front of the other and in this way soon ended up at the café. There was more than one hooded figure there, the other one being seated at a table. Not for the first time, she envied the Soul Riders- they, at least, had a horse that could physically nudge them towards their date if they got nervous. But all Elizabeth had was-

“Ah, Elizabeth, there you are.” Avalon’s words at once put the butterflies to bed, and Elizabeth gave him a grateful smile as she sat across from him at the table.

“Hello,” said Elizabeth. “Have you ordered yet?”

“I was waiting for you,” said Avalon. As Elizabeth watched, features began to appear in Avalon’s hood, only visible as a pale shape.

“That was very kind of you,” said Elizabeth. She laughed nervously. “I have to confess, I’m a little too nervous to eat.”

“I have not eaten in a long time,” said Avalon. “Perhaps we should start with tea or coffee.”

“That is probably a good idea,” said Elizabeth. The other hooded figure soon glided over to them and took their order for drinks.

“So,” said Avalon once the waiter had departed. “How goes your charge?”

“Very well,” said Elizabeth. “She’s been on her best behaviour.”

“Hmm. Interesting,” said Avalon. “I do hope that she is not merely tricking you. She is a master trickster.”

“She’s changed, Avalon,” said Elizabeth. “I can see it, and she passed the truth test.”

“She may yet turn on you,” said Avalon.

“I doubt it,” said Elizabeth. “She’s never joined our side before. You saw the runes, you heard her story. She’ll never go back to their side. Not even the presence of her son makes her want to return. If anything, he makes her want to stay away even more.”

“Hmph. That siren is nothing but trouble,” said Avalon. “Centuries ago, she led a vast army against us. Alex existed then, she was actually the leader of the army. Katja managed to get into bed with her and used mind-control to get Alex to obey her.”

“How do you know?” asked Elizabeth, her fingers twisted tightly together. “How do you know that Alex wasn’t working against you?”

“Why would she?” asked Avalon. “The Soul Riders are good, they are on our side.”

“Aideen’s side,” Elizabeth quickly corrected him. “And Fripp’s. How do you know that it wasn’t Fripp doing that?”

“Because I saw the light in Alex’s eyes,” said Avalon. “It was a bright blue light.”

“Was she by any chance using her powers at the time?” asked Elizabeth. A small smile threatened to grow, and it did when Avalon answered in the affirmative.

“Well, yes. Of course she was, it was a warzone after all,” said Avalon.

“Alex’s eyes glow blue when she uses her powers,” said Elizabeth. “It’s her aura appearing.”

“It is?” asked Avalon. “Huh. Interesting.” Elizabeth smiled, slightly smug in her victory. It occurred to her that this date was a disaster. But it might still be salvaged.

“Katja also suggested this as a location for our date,” said Elizabeth. “Now, would an evil being do that?”

“Perhaps. If she had planted a trap here beforehand,” said Avalon. “But that is impossible, there are very strong wards all around Valedale. This particular establishment is also run by a druid.”

“Yes. So maybe, just maybe, Katja has changed,” said Elizabeth. “Love is funny like that. Maybe we will also change on our journey.” If she hadn’t already ruined everything.

“It is certainly an interesting experience,” said Avalon. “I am glad to be on this journey with you.” Elizabeth grinned, and just like that, the butterflies exploded into bubbles.


End file.
